Path of the Storm
One writer’s vision for the Rifts® Movie __TOC__ This is a unique, fun product that presents an entire screenplay written on speculation by Matthew Clements. That’s how Kevin met Matthew, he showed up at the Palladium office with a Rifts® screenplay in hand and said, “Hi, I’m a screenwriter and I’ve written a Rifts® screenplay, would you like to read it?” Kevin read it, was impressed, and met with Matthew afterward several times to discuss changes and improvements. Matthew did a second draft and it was sent to Jerry Bruckheimer Films for their consideration. Meanwhile, Matthew and Kevin hit it off and the next thing he knew he became Palladium’s new staff writer. Kevin and company thought it would be fun to let Rifts® players see the type of Rifts® movie we at Palladium Books would like to see made. So we are presenting Matthew’s screenplay as a proposed Rifts® movie script and Rifts® sourcebook. The screenplay is a fast, fun adventure story, and worth the read. To make it more fun, Matthew has statted out the key characters in the script and you can use the heroes, villains and story ideas in your own campaign should you want to do so. This was all Kevin Siembieda’s idea. He thought fans might like to see one of the attempts to get the Rifts® movie made. “Matthew’s Rifts movie script, written entirely on spec,” said the Publisher, “is one of the best I have seen. That’s why I had him do a second draft and try to get JB Films to take a look at it.” This screenplay is not likely to ever be turned into a movie, but now that it has been published, it is part of Palladium canon and can be drawn upon as a resource if Hollywood should choose to do so. In addition to Matthew’s Rifts® movie script and RPG character stats, there is some text by Kevin Siembieda about his adventures in Hollywood as well as some artwork. This is a unique product and a fun read that lets you step behind the veil at Palladium Books. A bit of insight on just one of the many projects that have gone on behind the scenes this year at Palladium. * A complete movie screenplay, with dialog. * A story that captures the look, feel and attitude of Rifts®. * Character stats for inclusion in your own games. * Take the story and ideas and use them in your own Rifts® campaign. * Some concept art and character illustrations. * A nice evening’s read and insight to behind the scenes at Palladium. * Cover and artwork by Charles Walton. * More behind the scenes from Rifts® creator Kevin Siembieda. * Written by Matthew Clements. Additional notes by Kevin Siembieda. * 96 pages – Cat. No. 305. Description and cover art from Palladium Books Web site, copyright 2012 Palladium Books Inc. All rights reserved. Rifts®, Megaverse® and Palladium Books® are registered trademarks of Palladium Books Inc. and Kevin Siembieda. All other titles and names are trademarks of Palladium Books. Under Construction Dramatis Personae * David Lange, Coalition Special Forces Sergeant First Class * Kayla Lange, Mystic * John Mason, Juicer * Ginoek Heithe, Cyber-Knight * Ewan Copeland, Ley Line Walker * Fiona Renner, Psi-Stalker * Ayzim, Simvan Chieftain * Jason Holt, Cyborg * Edward Ramsey, Shifter Supporting Cast * Billy, Pit Bull Dog Boy * Spence, Doberman Dog Boy * Wade, Chow Dog Boy * Carter * Wright * Amanda * Gulver, Wild Psi-Stalker Creatures * Zalazirdi, D-Bee * Simvan * Ernosan, Demon * Hindra, Demon * Nohn, Demon * Xiticix * Loup Garou * Rhino-Buffalo * Ostrosaur * Fury Beetle Events * Under Construction Locations * Chi-Town 'Burbs * Forward Base 21, Tolkeen * College of Magic, Tolkeen * Dweomer, Federation of Magic Organizations and businesses * Under Construction Vehicles and vessels * Mountaineer ATV * PA-06A SAMAS * UAR-1 Enforcer * Death's Head Transport * Line Backer Tank * Grinning Skull Tank * Abolisher * Super SAMAS * IAR-4 Hellraiser Weapons and technology ; Weapons * Dragonfire Rifle * C-20 laser pistol * C-27 plasma cannon * CP-30 laser pulse pistol * NG-33 laser pistol * NG-57 ion blaster * NG Super Laser Pistol * NG Grenade Knife * JA-11 Energy Rifle * Neural mace * TX-500 borg rail gun ; Armor * CA-7 Special Forces Dead Boy Armor * Urban Warrior body armor * Juicer Assassin plate armor ; Technology * Mag-5 jet pack * Vibro-blade * E-clip ; Cybernetics * Backup hand, Clock calendar, Defensive charges, Concealed forearm ion blaster, Garrote wrist wire, Grapnel & launcher, Gryo-compass, Heavy mining drill, Knuckle spikes, Multi-optic eye, Optic nerve video implant, Plasma torch, Polarized eyes, Radar sensor, Secret compartment, Shooting knuckle spikes, Wrist needle & drug dispenser Miscellanea ; Psionics * Telepathy ; Magic * Create Rubble Golem * Magic Illusions, Energy Bolt, Fire, Sleep, Magic Ward, Extinguish Fire, Armor of Ithan, Teleport, Fireball, Open Rift, Magic Net, Lightning Bolt ; Mystic Objects * TW Firebolt pistol * TW Language Translator * Shadow Cloak Publishing Edited by: Dedication: Artwork Cover Painting: Under Construction Under Construction Category:Novels